


Isang Garapong Pagmamahalan

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied!Mpreg, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Pinagtagpo silang muli, marahil sila talaga ang tinadhana ng mga bituin sa langit.





	Isang Garapong Pagmamahalan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friedchickai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/gifts).



> Pasensya na sobrang late ng birthday gift ko para sayo. Sorry rin kasi wala dito sa sinulat ko yung mga gusto mo. Sana magustuhan mo kahit onti lang din. Kahit isang star lang ibigay mo para sa fic na to masaya na ako. Sana mapakilig kita kahit boring ata nito. Pasensya na. May dalawa pa ako for you. Pasensya na talaga ang panget nito :( Belated happy birthday ulit, Aila! <3

Malala na ang trapik sa Pilipinas, kahit ang trapik lang naman na nadaanan ni Kyungsoo ay ang Quezon Avenue na kanyang tinatahak papasok at papauwi galing trabaho.

Di naman trapik sa lugar na yan noon pero wala eh, walang moderasyon sa pagbili ng mga sasakyan ang mga Pilipino. Kapag coding ang isang sasakyan, may reserba pa, kaya ayun, wala na atang lulutas pa sa mabigat na daloy ng trapiko sa Metro Manila.

Pero buti na lang, nakarating naman si Kyungsoo sa pila ng jeep papunta sa kanila. Kahit medyo late pwede na rin, may cellphone naman siya, blast lang niya playlist niya sa earphones niya kebs na niya mag-antay ng jeep kahit hugis bulate na ang pila dito.

May kumalabit sa likod ni Kyungsoo. Tinanggal niya agad ang isang earbud at tiningnan ang dalawang magka-akbay na mga higanteng lalaki na may weirdong ngiti at tila lalamunin ang buong katawan niya sa sobrang liit niya.

"Pogi, wait lang ah, nawawala kaibigan namin hanapin lang namin." Sabi ng matangkad na may malaking tenga.

Sumuray-suray ang dalawa at amoy alak kaya alam na agad ni Kyungsoo na mga lasing ang mga ito.

"Sabi kasi ng kaibigan namin iihi lang daw siya. Di na namin alam asan na yung gagong yun. Biglang whooosh! Wala na! Boom!" Natatawang sabi ng pinakamatangkad na may pinakamahabang baba at tumawa na kulang na lang dalhin ito sa mental sa sobrang sabog niya.

"Hun," Binangga ni laki tenga ang hita sa kasama. "Umayos ka gago hanapin pa natin si Jonin!" Matutumba na sana ang lalaki pero inalalayan to ni mahabang baba.

"Onga, si gago pa! Geh cutie! Bantay to pwesto namin!" Ngisi ni mahabang baba bago sila lumakad ng kasama papaalis ng pila.

Umoo naman si Kyungsoo at di rin niya nalagpasan ang reklamo ng isang ale sa pwesto ng mga lasing.

"Ano ba yan mga lasing."

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang lasing na akmang tutumba pero biglang tatayo at di napigilang ngumisi.

Malakas ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo at alam niya kung masasamang-loob ang mga ito o hindi. Sa unang tingin at pakiramdam, alam ni Kyungsoo na matitino naman ang mga lalaking ito. Isa pa, naka-pang opisina ang dalawa at mukhang di lang sa eskwela may cutting, kundi pati sa trabaho rin.

Umandar na ang pila at wala pa rin ang mga lalaki.

Pero nakabalik si laki tenga at panay tingin sa likuran niya bago humarap.

"Naghanap pa ng iihian pwede naman kahit san lang," Sabi nito at lumingon si Kyungsoo kaya tinuloy ni laki tenga ang kwento niya. "Siraulo kasi yun eh dami nainom naghahanap ng c.r kaya nawala."

Ngumiti lang kaunti si Kyungsoo dahil natatawa siya sa sitwasyon nila. Tumingin-tingin rin si Kyungsoo sa direksyong tinitingnan ng lalaki.

"Sensya na amoy alak kami," Pagpapaumanhin ng lalaki habang nakangiti. Napakamot rin ito sa ulo. "Dami kasi nila ininom. Ako onti lang naman mga limang bote ata? Ewan ko?" Kumamot ulit siya sa ulo at tumawa saglit.

"Wala yun." Sagot ni Kyungsoo nang may ngiting tipid.

Umusad muli ang pila at nalalapit na sila makasakay sa jeep.

"Puta, asan na yung dalawa?" Pag-aalala ng isa. Lumingon ulit si Kyungsoo sa kabilang kalye. Umusad muli ang pila at nang matanaw ni laki tenga ang mga kaibigan niya ay napailing na lang ito at tinawag ang dalawa, "Huy bilis iiwanan na tayo!"

Papalapit na ang dalawa pang lasing pero yun din ang oras na kailangan na sumakay ni Kyungsoo. Nang makasakay at makaupo sa bungad ng jeep ay pinanood niya ang tatlong magkakaibigan na mag-usap at magbatukan.

Nakakatawa sila panoorin kaya tinanggal na ni Kyungsoo ang earphones niya at cellphone at tinago sa kanyang bag.

Nang tingnan niya ulit ang tatlo, namukhaan niya ang isa sa kanila. Di siya sigurado sa nararamdaman. Tila ba nag-init ang pisngi niya at lumukso ang puso niya nang sabay.

"Sabit na lang kami." Sabi ng isa sa kanila.

"Baka mahulog kayo." Sabi ng barker sa kanila.

"Di po. Amoy alak kami baka magalit sila." Sagot ni laki tenga sa barker at sumabit na nga ang tatlo sa jeep.

Niyakap ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang backpack at inayos ang suot niyang salamin. Hindi niya maalis ang kanyang tingin sa isang lalaki at nakasabit pa naman ito malapit sa kanya.

Di tulad ng dalawa, tahimik lang si Jongin. Siya nga. Si Jongin. Ang kaklase niya simula grade 1 to 3 na ka-close niya noon.

Umandar na ang jeep kasabay sa pagtawa ng dalawang lalaki. Pinasok ni Jongin ang ulo at kumapit sa sabitan sa loob. Liningon nito si Kyungsoo at doon ay nagkatitigan silang dalawa.

Tila kumulay ata ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo sa mga segundong nagkita ang kanilang mga mata.

Aaminin niya, napakagwapo ni Jongin. Maamo pa rin ang mukha nito at napakatangkad. Ang laki kasi nang nasakop niya sa loob habang nakasabit.

Nilayo ni Jongin ang tingin at biglang nalungkot si Kyungsoo. Siguro di na siya naaalala pa ng lalaki. Kay tagal na rin kasi na sila'y grade 1 to 3 lang. Ngayon, 25 na si Kyungsoo. Ilang taon na rin ang lumipas nang sila'y close pa lamang.

Tumingin sa paligid si Kyungsoo at kita niya ang pag-aalala ng ibang mga pasahero dahil may lasing silang kasama. Yung mag-jowa sa harap ni Kyungsoo, yung babae, nakakapit sa lalaki akala mo naman aanuhin ng mga lasing. Yung isang ale naman, kunot ang noo at tinitingnan ng masama ang mga nakasabit na lalaki.

Maingay yung dalawa liban kay Jongin na umupo na lang at medyo isinandal ang katawan sa mga hita ni Kyungsoo.

Humigpit na lang ang hawak niya sa bag at panay ang adjust niya sa salaming suot.

"Pre, okay ka pa ba tiyan?" Tawa ng lalaking may mahabang baba matapos magtanong.

"Di na okay tiyan, susuka na ata!" Tawa ng isa.

Sa sobrang lakas nila tumawa ay lalo silang pinagtinginan ng mga tao.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

"Nakaihi na ko mga baliw. Okay na tiyan." Sabi nito na garagal ang boses at may ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

Siniksik nito ang sarili sa hita ni Kyungsoo at napapikit.

"Gago, wala bato mo sa tiyan! Okay ka ba tiyan? Suka ka na ba?" Paliwanag ni haba baba.

"Baliw! Nasa tiyan yung bato! Gagu Sehun." 

"Eh tanong ko kasi kung nasusuka na ba siya. Okay ka ba tiyan? Ikaw ba Chanyeol, okay ka pa ba tiyan?"

Tumawa na lang ang dalawang lalaki na di na ata alam ang mga pinagsasasabi nang biglang bumagal ang jeep dahil paraan na sila sa lugar na medyo trapik.

"Pre, iihi ako." Sabi bigla ni Sehun. Di na umaandar ang jeep dahil trapik nga.

"Umihi ka muna dali! Trapik! Bilis!"

Tumango si Sehun at umalis muna saglit para umihi kung saan.

Kaso biglang umandar ang jeep nang kay bilis kaya tuluyan nang naiwan si Sehun.

Tumawa si Chanyeol nang malakas nang nakita na humabol si Sehun sa kanila.

"Sumunod ka na lang, pre!" At tumawa pa nang tumawa. "Tangina."

Umalog rin ang mga balikat ni Jongin. Hudyat na ito'y tumatawa pero di kasing lala ni Chanyeol na para bang mahuhulog na sa pagkakasabit kakatawa.

Kahit si Kyungsoo ay natawa rin.

Kinalaunan ay may dalawang lalaking sabit na nadagdagan. Napatayo tuloy si Jongin at tumingin ulit kay Kyungsoo.

Yumuko si Kyungsoo dahil para saan pa ba para tingnan si Jongin? Baka isipin lang niya ang weird ni Kyungsoo para tumitig sa kanya.

May bumaba na pasahero at pumasok si Jongin. Di naman dapat niya siniksik ang sarili sa tabi ni Kyungsoo pero ginawa niya.

Tahimik na rin si Chanyeol. Siguro sa sobrang ligalig kanina naubos ang energy kaya nanahimik na.

At si Jongin...sinasamaan siya ng tingin ng mga tao dahil amoy alak nga ito.

Amoy alak nga pero ang gwapo sa suot nitong pang-opisina.

Pagtingin ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki, ay tulog na ito. Di rin niya inasahan ang biglang pagpatong nito ng ulo sa balikat niya. Kaya ngayon, pinagtitinginan na rin siya ng mga tao pero hinayaan na lang niya ang mga ito at si Jongin na mukhang pagod na pagod.

Bumaba na ang mag-jowa sa harap ni Kyungsoo kaya nakaupo na rin si Chanyeol na nakatingin sa sitwasyon nila.

"Hay, ano ba to si Jongin. Pogi, pagpasensyahan mo na 'to ah."

Kinalabit ni Chanyeol si Jongin. "Huy, gising pre."

Tinaas ni Jongin ang ulo. "Ha?" 

"Gising uy, nakakahiya sa katabi mo."

Tumingin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at ngumisi. "Kilala ko 'to, pre. Okay lang yan." Sabay higa ulit ng ulo sa balikat ni Kyungsoo.

"Ha?" Naguluhan si Chanyeol at napakamot sa leeg.

"Uh..." Di alam ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin.

"Kaklase ko 'to grade 1 'ggang grade 3. Kyoooong---sooooo. Pangalan niya." Pakilala ni Jongin na mukhang nagising na. "Di ba? Di ba? Ikaw si Kyungsoo? Yung chubby. Yung lagi nagpapaturo sa akin gumawa ng crush gear sa papel. Tapos bangka, tapos paniki, tapos basurahan, tapos pamaypay kasi eroplanong papel lang kaya mong gawin." Natatawang sabi nito habang pikit ang mga mata sa balikat niya.

Nagkatinginan si Chanyeol at Kyungsoo. Tumango lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya tapos tumingin ulit kay Jongin. Pero tulog na ito bigla kaya hanggang sa makababa si Kyungsoo ay hinayaan lang niya ito sumandal sa kanya kahit nangangalay na siya.

Naaalala pa pala siya ni Jongin. 

 

-

 

**Unknown Number**

Hi. Jongin to. 

 

Nasa opisina si Kyungsoo nang makatanggap ng text galing sa isang kaibigang matagal na niyang di nakakausap.

Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa natanggap at di nag-alinlangang mag-reply.

 

_ Uy hello. San mo nakuha no. ko? _

 

**Kim Jongin**

Kay Baekhyun. Friend ko siya sa fb so inask ko. I hope you don't mind it.

 

Tinext agad ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigang si Baekhyun.

_ Kilala mo si Kim Jongin? _

 

**Byun Baekhyun**

Oo. Kaklase ko yun nung kinder. Hiningi no. mo.

 

Di na nireplyan ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan at tinext si Jongin.

 

_ Ah.. _

 

Di alam ni Kyungsoo ang dapat ireply. Nang akala niya na wala na siyang matatanggap kay Jongin ay nagreply ito ilang segundo lang.

 

**Kim Jongin**

Sensya na nung isang araw ah. Lasing kasi. Ano pala oras ng uwi mo?

 

Wala yun. Akala ko di mo na ako kilala. Tagal na rin. Mga 5. Bakit?

 

**Kim Jongin**

Di na ako sa Cubao sasakay pauwi. Baka dun na lang din sa Housing mas mabilis. Baka maabutan ulit kita mamaya.

 

_ Sige. Kung magkaabutan :) _

 

Imbis na antukin si Kyungsoo sa trabaho dahil walang epekto ang limang baso ng Great Taste sa kanya ay lalo siyang nagising at looking forward para mamayang uwian.

 

-

 

Gaya ng nakagawian, trapik ulit at mahaba na naman ang pila sa jeep.

Tinumbok ni Kyungsoo ang pila nang biglang may humila sa braso niya.

Isang nakangiting Jongin ang sumalubong sa kanya.

"Dito ka na. Tinext kita sabi ko save kita sa pila."

Medyo nahihiya si Kyungsoo dahil first time niya sumingit sa pila at baka magalit sa kanya ang mga nasa likod pero nagulat siya nang biglang sabi ni Jongin, "Boyfriend ko po."

Namula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo at sumirko ang puso niya bigla. Nasa harap siya ni Jongin at nakapatong ang mga kamay nito sa kanyang mga balikat.

Nilingon siya ni Kyungsoo at binulungan siya nito na 'maki ride ka na lang' at wala nang nagawa si Kyungsoo.

Mabilis silang nakasakay ng jeep dahil mabilis rin ang pagdating ng mga ito.

Tabi sila sa bungad. Tabi ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Parang yung nakaraang pwesto lang nila noon.

"Libre na kita." Sabi ni Jongin sa kanya na nag-abot ng isang daan at sinabi kung san sila bababa.

"Uy, nakakahiya ikaw nagbayad." Hiyang sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Bayaran kita."

"Di wag na. Okay lang yun, Soo." Paninigurado ni Jongin sa kanya. "Ako nga yung nakaabala sayo nun. Natulog ako sa balikat mo. Sensya na."

Nahihiya pa rin si Kyungsoo sa kanya at ingat ang pagkilos. "Wala yun. B-Bakit kasi lasing kayo? Asan na yung dalawa mo pang mga kaibigan?"

"Ang totoo niyan, napagtripan lang talaga namin uminom nun. Kapagod kasi sa trabaho kaya ininom na lang namin. Mamaya pa uwi ng mga yun. Nag-undertime kasi kami nung nag-lasing kami. Teka, maiba tayo Kyungsoo, buti naaalala mo pa ako."

Nagtawanan silang dalawa.

"Nagulat nga ako nung nakita kita. Ikaw pala yung nawawalang kaibigan ng dalawang lasing sa likod ko nun. Bakit naman kita makakalimutan? Ikaw nga nagturo sa akin gumawa ng kung anu-ano sa papel nun."

"Akala ko nga rin nananaginip lang ako. Ang tagal na ng lumipas. Pucha nakakahiya tuloy nalaman mong nawala ako nun."

"Naghanap ka daw ng c.r sabi ng kaibigan mo."

Nahihiyang tawa ang sukli ni Jongin sa kanya. "Lasing kasi."

"Lasinggero."

"Uy hindi ah." Lumabi ito sa kanya at nagtawanan sila.

Madalas pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ubod ng tagal ang biyahe niya pauwi. Pero dahil may kasama siya at nakapagkwentuhan sila muli ni Jongin, catch-up ba, kahit maikli lang yung panahong pinagsamahan nila, bumilis ang oras na sana kasing bagal na lang ng normal na mga biyahe niya.

Sa biyaheng iyon, hiniling ni Kyungsoo sana trapik na lang parang biyahe sa EDSA na umaabot ng apat na oras, kaso lahat may katapusan.

Malapit na bumaba si Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo? Bukas ulit?" Ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya at umoo naman siya.

"Kung magkaabutan."

 

-

 

Simula nun ay naging textmates na ang dalawa. Di sila mahilig mag Facebook o Messenger kaya magka-text lang sila maghapon, sa opisina man hanggang sa pag-uwi.

Madalas si Jongin ang nauuna sa pila at laging excuse ni Jongin sa kasunod niya na boyfriend niya si Kyungsoo kaya hinahayaan lang nila na sumingit si Kyungsoo sa pila.

Mabait si Jongin. Parang dati lang nung grade school sila. Walang pinagbago. Sobrang kumportable pa rin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya kahit ilang taon rin na huli silang nagkita.

Aamin na si Kyungsoo pero crush niya noon pa lang si Jongin at nanunumbalik na naman ang pakiramdam na iyon ngayong madalas silang magkasama.

Ngayon, nasa Starbucks sila sa SM. Kumakain lang ng cheesecake si Jongin at umiinom ng tea habang si Kyungsoo ay tipid na iniinom ang kanyang iced latte.

"Alam mo ba na crush kita?" Simula bigla ni Jongin. Walang warning kaya di alam na si Kyungsoo kung paano siya mag-rereact. 

Kinagat ni Jongin ang labi at hindi na makatingin kay Kyungsoo. Bumulong ito sa sarili niya na rinig naman ni Kyungsoo.

"Tangina naman, Jongin."

Parang estatwa si Kyungsoo sa kinauupuan niya habang hawak ang inumin niya. Pero dahil biglang awkward na ang sitwasyon nila, sinalba ito agad ni Kyungsoo.

"A-Ako rin...ma-matagal na. Grade school...pa lang." 

Gulat ang reaksyon ni Jongin at nang magkatinginan sila, agad sila tumingin sa ibang direksyon dahil sa kambal na pamumula ng kanilang mga mukha.

"Uhm..." Sabay pa sila pero pinauna na ni Jongin si Kyungsoo magsalita.

Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang suot na salamin at tumitig nang taimtim sa iniinom niya.

"S-Sana wag ka mailang sa akin."

"Bakit naman ako maiilang eh crush nga din kita. Baka nga ikaw yung mailang sa akin."

"Hindi! Di ako maiilang sayo." Depensa ni Kyungsoo at nang kumalma ay namula dahil feeling niya masyado siyang desperado kay Jongin. "Ikaw kasi, bumalik ka pa. Tapos yung pagsabi mo lagi ng boyfriend mo ako sa pila di nakakatulong."

Tumawa si Jongin at pumangalumbabang nakatitig sa kanya. "Nung isang gabi lang, tiningnan ko ulit class pictures natin. Di ka pa rin nagbago, ganito ka pa rin. Pero lalong naging cute."

Sinipsip na lang ni Kyungsoo ang iniinom at inikot ang mga mata sa paligid. Ang lakas kasi masyado ng kabog ng dibdib niya, para siyang hihimatayin.

Umayos ng upo si Jongin at tinitigan siya maigi. "Kyungsoo, pwede ba manligaw?"

 

-

 

Masyadong malambing si Jongin at ubod ng sweet. Walang araw ata na di sila magka-text. Walang araw din na magkakwentuhan lang sila ng kung anu-ano.

Hulog na hulog na ang loob ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

At ngayong araw, nasa club si Kyungsoo. First time niya makapunta sa club dahil taong bahay lang naman siya at malimit lumabas unless may kasama siyang kakilala.

Birthday kasi ni Sehun, yung isang lasing na pinalanganan niyang may mahabang baba. 

Sinama siya ni Jongin at di naman din siya makatanggi.

Simple lang suot ni Kyungsoo. Inappropriate nga kung tutuusin. Naka yellow sweater lang siya, pantalon at rubber shoes. Mas komportable siya rito.

Pero sa di inaasahan, lasing na si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Jongin na hindi siya iniwan.

"Kyungsoo, hatid na kita sa inyo." Sabi ni Jongin na alalang-alala sa kanya.

"Ayaw! Ayaw mo maniwala na umiinom ako eh kahit ganito itsura ko." Nguso nito habang tinatanggal ulit ang screen protector ng cellphone ni Jongin na pinuno na niya ng selfie niya kanina pa. May iba't-ibang effects pa na ginamit si Kyungsoo at tuwang-tuwa ito sa mga kuha niya.

Tumawa si Sehun at Chanyeol sa harap nila.

"Pre, ang cute ni Kyungsoo malasing. Pero walang tatalo kay Sehun naiwan ng jeep! Mas cute yun!" Inalala nila yung araw na una silang nagkita-kita at tumawa ng malakas kasabay sa pagtugtog ng banda sa stage.

"GAGO! Lasing ka na!" Mura ni Sehun sa kaibigan at umirap. 

"Parang ikaw hindi. Lasing ka na rin eh!" Dinuro ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan at patuloy na tumawa. 

"Pakyu!" Sabi niya bago nilingon si Kyungsoo. "Inom pa, Kyungsoo." Tinagayan pa ulit ni Sehun si Kyungsoo na busy ibalik ang screen protector sa cellphone.

Uminom ulit si Kyungsoo at bumagsak ang katawan sa gilid ni Jongin. Nag-selfie ulit siya pero kasama na si Jongin.

Bumungisngis ito at ginawang wallpaper sa cellphone ni Jongin.

"Ang cute cute ko." Lasing na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Onti lang ang ininom ni Jongin at buti na lang talaga. Balak niya maglasing kasi akala niya si Kyungsoo hindi umiinom, pero yun pala mas malakas uminom si Kyungsoo kesa sa kanya.

"Cute ba ako, Jongin?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki habang nanghahaba ang nguso nito. 

Inayos ni Jongin ang salamin ni Kyungsoo pero napagtanto na itago na lang ito. Di bale, siya na lang ang mahiging mata ni Kyungsoo sa ngayon.

Sandali lang ang lumipas at biglang yumakap si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Jongin. Bakit ang bait bait mo? Ganito ka lang ba ngayon kasi gusto mo ng oo ko para ma-ikama mo na ako o ano?"

Nabigla si Jongin sa narinig pero panay pa rin ang siksik ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Nabigla rin si Sehun at Chanyeol sa narinig kaya tiningnan nila ang dalawa at tumigil muna sa pag-uusap.

"Sabi kasi nila baka gusto mo lang daw ako ikama. Pero gustong-gusto kita. Yun nga lang di pa tayo ganun katagal magkakilala. Bata pa tayo noon, iba na tayo ngayon. Gusto ko na ibigay sayo yung oo ko kaso natatakot ako. Wala pa ko naging boyfriend kaya di ko alam ano dapat gawin ko." Umiiyak na si Kyungsoo. Parang kanina tuwang-tuwa lang siya pero eto, bumuhos na ang mga luha sa maganda niyang mukha na agad namang pinunasan ni Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, di naman ako nagmamadali. Hindi rin ganun yung intensyon ko kung bakit kita nililigawan. Pasensya na kung masyadong mabilis to para sayo. Lika na, iuuwi na kita."

Sinakay ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang likod at dama niya ang banayad na paghinga ng lalaki sa kanyang leeg.

Medyo kumirot ang puso niya sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo pero sa ngayon, kailangan muna niyang ihatid si Kyungsoo sa kanila.

"Una na kami, pre. Happy birthday ulit." Bati niya kay Sehun bago nagpaalam at lumabas ng club.

Sumakay ang dalawa sa taxi at pinulupot ni Jongin ang braso niya sa beywang ni Kyungsoo habang tinititigan siya.

Kay tagal ng panahon na lumipas na parang kahapon grade 1 lang sila, magkatabi, magkadaldalan, at laging gumagawa ng mga laruang papel.

Kahit ba nagkaron ng girlfriend at boyfriend si Jongin noon, ngayong nagkita ulit sila ni Kyungsoo, may kung ano sa dibdib niya na nagsasabing wag pakawalan si Kyungsoo. At ito rin naman ang laman ng utak niya noon simula nang magkita sila muli at papatunayan ni Jongin na hindi ito isang laro para sa kanya.

Tulog na tulog si Kyungsoo at kinarga na lang niya ito palabas ng taxi bago pindutin ang doorbell sa bahay nila.

Ang nanay ni Kyungsoo ang nagbukas ng pinto. "Diyos ko ano nangyari sa anak ko?"

"Lasing lang po siya." Sagot ni Jongin at sinundan ang nanay ni Kyungsoo paakyat sa kwarto nito.

Nang malapag si Kyungsoo sa kama ay may isang nakakatakot na boses ang bumungad sa kanila.

"Ikaw ba yung nanliligaw sa anak ko?"

Tumindig ang balahibo ni Jongin at hinarap ng buong tapang ang ama ni Kyungsoo.

Alas-dos y media na.

"Ako nga po. Kim Jongin po."

Tiningnan siya nito mula ulo hanggang paa at tumango.

"Salamat sa pag-uwi sa anak namin. Makakauwi ka na." Sabi nito at umalis sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.

Nilapat ng nanay ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya sa braso ni Jongin at ngumiti nang tipid.

"Ang laki mo na, Jongin. Parang dati lang naglalaro kayo lagi ni Kyungsoo sa eskwela. Pwede ba kita mausap saglit?" Tanong nito at tumango si Jongin. Sinundan niya ito sa tabi malapit sa malinis na desk ni Kyungsoo. Nakasabit sa ibabaw nito a graduation pic ni Kyungsoo noong kolehiyo pati na rin ang diploma nito.

"Ganito kasi, hiling ko lang sana wag mo saktan si Kyungsoo." Tumingin ito saglit sa natutulog na anak at bumuntong hininga. "Madalas kasi, nahihipuan 'tong anak namin. Nagkaron din kasi siya ng manliligaw noon na pinipilit siyang gawin yung ayaw niya kaya medyo takot din kami dahil baka mapaano siya. Dapat nga di rin siya papayagan ng papa niya sumama sa inyo pero pinilit ko na lang yung asawa ko dahil alam ko nasasakal na rin si Kyungsoo sa amin. Madalas di namin agad pinapayagang umalis alis pero mukhang okay naman siya sayo. At ngayong nakita na ulit kita, Jongin, alam ko at may tiwala ako sa nararamdaman ko na di ka tulad ng iba." Hinawakan nito ang mga kamay ni Jongin. "Wag mo sukuan ang anak ko, makukuha mo rin ang kanyang oo."

At dun na naintindihan ni Jongin ang takot na gumagambala kay Kyungsoo.

 

-

 

Sa sumunod na linggo, di na pinaalala ni Jongin ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya noong nag-inuman sila. Sa ngayon, ang alam lang gawin ni Jongin ay ang paligayahin si Kyungsoo.

Nasa bahay sila ni Kyungsoo at kahit medyo malamig pa rin ang trato sa kanya ng tatay ni Kyungsoo ay pursigido pa rin si Jongin na makuha ang oo ni Kyungsoo.

Nasa kama sila at napapalibutan ng mga makukulay na papel at mga origami na gawa nila pareho.

"Bakit ang galing mo gumawa ng mga ganito?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang pinapanood si Jongin gumawa ng mga bituin gamit ang papel.

"Sa mga ate ko. Ayan, nakuha mo na ba pano gawin?"

"Teka." 

Taimtim na pinapanood ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Ganun pa rin siya, mabilis matuto at laging pursigido na gawin ang nais niya.

"Ayan, nagawa mo!" Puri ni Jongin sa kanya. "Ganyan nga."

"Ha! Galing ko!" Nagagalak na sabi ni Kyungsoo. Tinulak nito ang salamin pataas dahil dumudulas na ito sa kanyang ilong. Kumuha siya ulit ng papel at tiniklop tiklop hanggang makagawa ulit ng bituin.

"Alam mo, kapag binigyan mo ang isang tao ng jar na punung-puno ng mga 'to, may meaning yun."

"Panong may meaning?"

"Binibigay kasi to ng mga magkasintahan sa isa't-isa. Sabi nila kung gano karami yung laman, ganun din karami yung pagmamahal mo sa taong yun." Kwento ni Jongin habang gumagawa ulit ng bituin. "Pero kung bibiyan mo ang isang tao na di mo naman kasintahan, pwede mag-wish yung taong yun tapos matutupad."

"Hm... May pinagbigyan ka na ba ng ganito dati?"

"Wala pa naman. Bakit, gusto mo bigyan kita?" Asar ni Jongin sa kanya na hindi na lang pinansin ni Kyungsoo pero alam ni Jongin na kinikilig ito.

"May natanggap ka na ba?" Tanong ulit ni Jongin.

"Wala pa. Bakit, bibigyan mo ko?" Tanong niya ulit na may tonong pang-asar na sineryosong sagot naman ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Baka."

At umaasa si Jongin.

Bago umuwi, kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at binigay sa kanya ang isang bituin.

"Ano 'to?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Kahit isang bituin lang, may ibig sabihin pa rin yan." Nilapit ni Jongin ang mukha sa lalaki at ngumiti bago ginulo ang buhok nito. "Alis na ako, Soo!" 

"Ingat ka, Jongin!"

Pinanood ni Kyungsoo si Jongin lumakad papalayo. Tiningnan niya ulit ang bituing papel na hawak at ngumiti rito bago dali-daling bumalik sa kanyang kwarto.

 

-

 

Nakagisnan na ng dalawa na mag-antayan sa pila papauwi. Laging excuse nila na mag-boyfriend sila at hindi naman ito pinaghinalaan ng iba.

Habang nasa biyahe, sa sobrang pagod ni Jongin ay natulog ulit ito sa balikat ni Kyungsoo.

Hawak ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin at maya-maya'y nakatulog rin.

Pag-gising niya, nakasandal na siya sa balikat ni Jongin at si Jongin naman ang gising na naglalaro Flow sa kanyang cellphone.

"Okay ka lang ba, Soo?" Tanong nito sa kanya at pinatay muna ang cellphone.

"Inaantok lang, Jongin." Hikab niya. 

"Napapadalas ata pagpupuyat mo."

"Oo eh." Nginitian na lang siya ni Kyungsoo. "Jongin? Simba tayo sa Linggo."

"Sige. Tapos kain tayo sa SM. Gusto ko mag-Zarks."

"Libre mo ba?" Asar ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Hmmm...Pwede na rin." Sagot ni Jongin sa kanya.

 

-

 

Araw ng Linggo at sumama si Jongin sa pamilya ni Kyungsoo para magsimba. Naroroon din ang pamilya ni Jongin at nang magkita ang kanilang mga nanay ay nagkwentuhan ito agad.

Hanggang ngayon, kilala pa rin ng mga nanay nila ang isa't-isa. Pano ba naman, magkadikit lagi si Jongin at Kyungsoo noon pero matapos lumipat ni Jongin ng eskwelahan ay nawalan na sila ng komunikasyon.

Matapos puntahan ni Jongin ang pamilya niya sa likod para halikan ang mga pisngi nila para sa peace sign, maliban sa mga ate niyang inaasar siya na kiss na lang niya si Kyungsoo, ay nakabalik din siya sa inuupuan.

"Jongin," Katabi ni Jongin ang tatay ni Kyungsoo imbis na si Kyungsoo ang katabi nito.

"Bakit po?" Magalang na sagot ni Jongin.

"Alagaan mo ang anak namin at huwag mo sasaktan. Yun lang naman ang hiling ko." Tapik nito sa balikat niya matapos makipag-peace sign nito sa kanya.

"Opo. Hindi ko po sasaktan si Kyungsoo." At alam niyang hindi niya iyon magagawa.

"Jongin!" Kalabit ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Kay ganda ng ngiti nito at kay ganda niyang pagmasdan. "Peace!" 

Malaki ang ngiti ni Jongin at dalawang peace sign ang alay niya kay Kyungsoo. "Peace!"

Payapa ang pagsimba nila at iba ang kaligayahang nararamdaman ni Jongin habang umaawit ng Kordero ng Diyos. Numanakaw tingin din siya kay Kyungsoo na masayang umaawit. Nakita siya ng tatay ni Kyungsoo na tumitingin sa anak at nginitian na lang siya.

 

-

 

Matapos ang misa ay nagbatian muli ang kani-kanilang mga pamilya. Saglit lang iyon at nagpaalam na ang mga ito sa isa't-isa.

Naiwan sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa labas ng simbahan.

Tanghaling tapat, tirik ang araw, pero balewala ang init na handog ng araw sa kanila dahil sa nakakasilaw na ngiti na taglay ng kanilang masasayang mukha.

Naka-Jansports na backpack si Kyungsoo at nakaharap sa kanya. Bigla itong may kinuha sa bag niya at iniabot kay Jongin ang isang garapon na puno ng iba-ibang kulay na mga bituing parang kailan lang ay tinuro niya sa kanya.

"Binigyan mo ko ng isa, bibigyan kita ng 2000 pa."

Tinanggap ni Jongin ang garapon at may mas lalaki pa pala ang ngiti niya dahil halos mawala na ang kanyang mga mata sa lubos na kaligayahang dama niya.

"2000? Sobra-sobra ata yun." 

"Di mo ba ko tatanungin bakit 2000 yan? Alam ko na meaning ng isang bituin na binigay mo. The one pala ha?" Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo at biglang kunwari'y inubo-ubo.

Pulang-pula na naman ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at umiwas ng tingin. 

Alam ni Jongin na naguumpisa na itong mahiya sa kanya kaya hinawakan niya ang kamay nito at pinisil.

"Sige nga, bakit nga ba 2000 eh alam.ko dapat hanggang 1000 lang ang dapat ibigay. Teka, dun tayo sa lilim, Soo. Mainit na masyado." 

Lumakad muna sila sa lilim ng isang puno at dun na pinagpatuloy ang pag-uusap.

Hawak pa rin ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at tinitigan ito.

"Kasi nung 2000 tayo unang nagkita. Sabi mo kung gano karami ang laman ng garapon, ganun din karami yung pagmamahal ng tao sayo. Corny nito pero lagpas 1000 kasi mahal na mahal na kita, Jongin. Sobra-sobra at alam kong sosobra pa lalo 'to." Pagamin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. May pagnginig sa boses nito. "At oo. Sayo na ako, Jongin. Sayong, sayo na." Ngiti nito sa kanya nang pagkalaki bago humalik si Kyungsoo sa pisngi ni Jongin.

Walang mapagsidlan ang kaligayahan ni Jongin sa mga oras na yun. Niyakap na lang niya agad si Kyungsoo at parang maiiyak. Pinigilan na lang niya ang mga luha niya pero nanunubig na ang kanyang mga mata.

"Talaga ba, Soo? Hinahayaan mo kong maging akin ka?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo sa dibdib niya at ngumiti sa kanya. "Sayo na ako, Jongin. Sayong sayo na at sayo lang."

Nanatili silang magkaakap sa lilim ng puno. Mainit man sa tanghali, mas mainit pa din ang pagmamahalang meron sila para sa isa't isa.

Ang simbahan, ang puno, at kung sino mang nakakita sa kanila ay ang mga saksi sa pag-iisa ng kanilang mga damdamin.

"Mahal na mahal din kita, Soo. Walang numero ang makakapaglarawan kung gaano kita kagusto at kamahal. Ang alam ko lang, mahal na mahal kita."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

"Mama, gawa mo rin ako ng eroplano, please?" Nagmamakaawang sabi ng bunso nilang anak na si Sookyung.

Huminto muna si Kyungsoo sa pagluluto at umupo. Kinandong niya ang anak at ginawan ito ng eroplanong papel. 

"Ayaw ka na naman ba laruin ng mga kuya mo?" Tanong niya sa anak nilang babae na umiling ang sagot.

"Naglalaro po kasi sila sa labas ng eroplano. Ayaw ko po lumabas." Sagot nito sa kanya.

Matapos tiklopin ni Kyungsoo ang eroplanong papel ay binigay niya ito sa anak. "Ayan." Sa bakuran ka na lang maglaro anak.

"Yey! Thank you, Mama Soo!" Humalik ito sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo at dumiretso papunta sa sala. "Daddy! May airplane din ako tulad nila kuya!"

"Bakit di ka maglaro sa labas, Sookyung?"

"Dito lang po ako sa loob. Ayaw ko po pagpawisan, Daddy."

"Para kang Mama mo."

Dinig ni Kyungsoo ang halakhak ng asawang si Jongin na sinundan naman ng dalawang sigaw ng kambal nilang mga lalake na sina Taeoh at Taesoo.

"Daddy! Gawan mo kami ng bangka, Daddy!" 

"Ugh teka, teka di ko kayo kayang buhatin tatlo."

"Daddy! Please! Please!"

Napangiti na lang si Kyungsoo habang pinapakinggan ang kanyang mag-aama at tinikman ang sinigang na baboy na niluluto para sa kanilang hapunan.

"Teka lang mga anak, bibigay ko pa sa Mama niyo yung pinamili kong isda. Kuha muna kayo ng papel at maraming ituturo ang Daddy."

Umalis muna ang kambal at rinig ang yabag ng kanilang mga paa sa semento.

"Ma, dito na yung bangus. Ang mahal. Kinulang ako ng dalang pera pero ayun natawaran naman."

"Salamat, Dy." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo at tiningnan si Jongin na kanlong si Sookyung. 

"Sino gumawa nito?" Tanong nito sa anak.

"Si Mama po." Sagot ni Sookyung habang nilalaro pa rin ang papel na eroplano. Gumagawa siya ng tunog ng eroplano habang kunwari'y lumilipad ito na kontrol ng kanyang kamay.

Pinatay ni Kyungsoo ang sinaing nang dumating ulit ang kambal at hawak-hawak ang garapon ng mga bituin nilang mag-asawa.

"Daddy, Daddy! Pano po gumawa ng stars tulad nito na nasa loob?" Tanong ni Taesoo na may hawak ng garapon at umupo sa tabi ni Jongin.

"Woah, may stars na papel!" Manghang sabi ni Sookyung.

"Daddy! Eto na po yung papel!" Abot ni Taeoh sa mga papel na nakuha at tinabi ang isang upuan sa tabi ni Jongin.

Sumandal si Kyungsoo sa counter at pinanood ang kanyang mag-aama.

"Gusto niyo malaman kung pano gumawa nito? At alam niyo ba kung sino gumawa nito?" Maligalig na tanong ni Jongin sa mga anak. Pero nang magdikit ang tingin ng mag-asawa, isang ngiti ang naging sagot nila sa isa't-isa. Isang ngiti na naglalaman ng mas malalim pa na kahulugan na sila lang dalawa ang nakakaalam. 

"Gusto namin malaman!" Sabi ni Taesoo.

"Sino po ang gumawa?" Tanong ni Taeoh.

"Gusto ko rin ng stars, Daddy!" At saad naman ni Sookyung.

"Si Mama Soo niyo lang naman ang gumawa nito at binigay niya sa akin dahil mahal na mahal niya ako. Kaya! Kay Mama Soo niyo kayo magpaturo!"

"Jongin, nagluluto pa ako." Sabi ni Kyungsoo pero tuwang-tuwa ang mga bata sa nalaman. Natutuwa rin naman si Kyungsoo dahil sabay na nanumbalik rin ang mga magagandang memorya nila ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Woah! Ang galing ni Mama gumawa ng stars! Kapag marami stars marami po yung love?"

"Ganun na nga, Taesoo. Pero hindi lang dun nasusukat kung gaano mo kamahal ang isang tao. Isa man o marami ang laman, basta mahal mo nang buong-buo ang kung sino man, yun ang mahalaga."

"Daddy, may binigay din po ba kayo kay Mama?"

"Meron."

"Ilan?" Sabay na tanong ng tatlong bata.

"Isa." Nagkatinginan ulit ang mag-asawa at ngingiti-ngiti si Kyungsoo. Pinatay na nito ang niluluto at pinanood ulit ang mga bata.

"Nyeeeeee!" Sabay na disamayadong sagot ng mga bata.

"Bakit isa lang, Dy?"

Natatawa si Jongin na magiliw namang nagkukwento sa mga anak. "Tanong niyo si Mama niyo."

"Ma! Bakit isa lang?" Di makapaghintay si Taesoo.

"Kasi," Lumapit si Kyungsoo kay Taesoo at nakapatong ang kamay niya sa ulo nito. Hugis puso ang ngiti nito. "Kasi, ako lang ang love ni Daddy niyo."

"Eeeeeeehhhh?? Pano naman po kaming tatlo? Di love ni Daddy Ni?" Patampong tanong ni Taesoo.

"Hindi, mga anak. Syempre ngayon, kami ni Mama Soo niyo love na love namin kayo. Dati kasi, si Mama Soo niyo lang ang meron ako pero ngayong nandito na kayo, mahal na mahal ko rin kayo."

Bumungisngis si Sookyung. "Gagawan niyo rin po kami ng stars, Dy?"

Kinanlong ni Kyungsoo ang kambal at ngumiti kay Sookyung. "Oo naman. At tuturuan namin kayo ng Daddy niyo."

"Dahil mahal na mahal namin kayo." Nagyakapan ang pamilya at nagbigayan ng halik sa mga pisngi. Nang magtama ang tingin ng mag-asawa, isang halik sa labi ang nagpapalakpak sa kanilang .ga supling.

"Love you Daddy Ni, Mama Soo!" Sabay na sabi ng mga anak sa kanila na parati rin nilang sinasabi nang sabay tuwing mag-googoodnight ito sa kanila.

At gaya rin ng mga bata, sabay rin na sinabi ng mag-asawa, "Mahal na mahal din namin kayo mga anak."

Parang kailan lang nang sila'y unang nagkakilala, nagkita muli at nagtapat ng nararamdaman sa isa't-isa. Ngayon, may tatlong magagandang supling na sila. At sa tagal ng panahon nilang magkasama ay matatag pa rin ang kanilang pagsasama kasama ang garapong tumupad ng mga kahilingan nila ilang taon na ang lumipas.

 

_ Tanging hiling ko ay ang walang hanggang pagmamahalan kasama ang minamahal kong si Kyungsoo... _

 

_ Na sa kahit anong bagyo ang dumaan, mananatili kaming matibay ni Jongin kasama ng mga magiging anak namin magpasawalang hanggan. _


End file.
